Untitled
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: When a pair of idols named Tsubasa Kazanari and Kanade Amō fought against an alien race known as Noise using armor known as Symphogear. Shit happened and a lot of people including Kanade died. However, Hibiki Tachibana ends up gaining the same power as Kanade two years later, and promptly fucks things up! However, whose plans she fuck's up are yet to be seen.
1. Prologue: The Girl In The Rain

**A/N: I like this series, don't judge me!**

**I decided to try and make a nice and entertaining story to get people interested in the fandom, so I began to brainstorm, and I made this!**

**Now for those who are still waiting for my other "more popular" stories to update…mind waiting a bit longer because I just don't have the drive for them right now (and when I get it back…oh it'll be back with a vengeance, plus I don't want to fuck up like what I did with the Naruto fic...)**

**For now, enjoy this Monstrosity!**

**The First Chapter will be a lot longer and will be uploaded soon, and before you ask i'm doing this before i come out with a more "serious" version.**

**enjoy :)**

...

**Prologue: The Girl In The Rain~**

A girl stood out in the rain.

To be more specific, she stood at a bus stop in the rain. Her eye's were downcast and if one were to look closely enough they may have thought she was crying.

The rain poured down on her, but she didn't care. She didn't move until the bus finally arrived.

She was holding a batch of roses.

...

The bus headed for it's destination.

It passed through several ruins and ruined buildings on it's way there.

The passengers were all depressed, and the girl remained wet.

no pun intended.

...

_With eight thousand cries,_

_The lil' cuckoo's blooded tongue,_

_Like a flame singing._

The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood.

I'm not sure that saying means what they say it means, but what do i know about literature.

The best friend I had kept singing as well,

She kept singing, and paid in blood.

...

The bus came to a stop, and the wet girl who was practically soaked to the bone in the urine of the sky got off, and entered the tiny graveyard.

She walked (not very far) and stopped when she reached a certain grave with a certain person's picture on it.

Suddenly she dropped the flowers and fell to her knee's. The tears were now flowing freely down her face, and for the first time in the chapter...she cried.

"I want to see you again," she sobbed "and I hate…that I can't..."

"Hibiki!" she sobbed even harder in front of an empty grave that had a picture of what appeared to be an airhead on it.

"Why, why did you have to steal the last pizza and die!" she cried out.


	2. Chapter 1: Beat Of Awakening

**A/N: So after much thought i figured that having the word "FUCK YOU" on the title and having the story marked as T probably isn't wise (as K-T stories are put together.), so i'm changing it!**

**Any suggestions for the new name?**

**Anything i notice that's "wrong" will be changed accordingly, and don't hesitate to point out mistakes even the smallest things count~**

...

**Chapter 1: Beat Of Awakening.**

Lydian Private Music Academy, it was a private school that specialized in music, and it was also a secret government facility that specialized in fighting evil...things...called Noise using teenage girls with the potential to wield powered armor to fight them.

Their leader was someone who wouldn't look out of place in a street fighter game, and their scientist was probably the perfect example of _Ambiguously Lesbian_, but none the less this was humanity's last hope.

God help us all.

Oh, there were also those two people who were easy to forget, and a ninja.

However, I'm getting off track. Our story begins inside this really big futuristic school devoted to music, and we join our hero as she chugs down a bowl of rice like a starving orphan while her closest (and probably only "true" friend) talks about something our heroine could honestly care less about.

"You know one of these days all that foods going to make you fat, or worse constipated, and when that happens you're going to come crying to me and I'll tell you that i told you so!" The _Nice Girl _Miku Kohinata told her friend who was stuffing her face.

"Don't worry about it, everyone knows that only wheat makes you constipated, and this is rice!" Our protagonist and _Book Dumb _Heroine Hibiki Tachibana replied.

"Wait, that ain-" Miku began but was ignored by her friend when she noticed who had entered the room.

"That's Tsubasa Kazanari!"

"She's a real celebrity!"

"It's so hard to talk to her"

"She's the Nightingale of this school!"

("Did someone say free food?") Hibiki thought and stood up only to come face to face with the celebrity herself.

"U-umm..." Hibiki stuttered ("Dam her blueness!")

The room filled with an awkward silence, and the two just stared at each other. It wasn't until Tsubasa motioned to her lower cheek that something happened.

"Eh?" Hibiki muttered as she pinched some rice off her cheek and glanced at it. ("Huh?")

Tsubasa walked off, and it took Hibiki a minute to figure out what happened, and when she did she cursed the girl's blueness.

...

"That was terrible," Hibiki muttered after she and Miku arrived at the classroom and Miku began painting. "She must've thought I was a total weirdo, but the hair...it was just so blue!"

"Does it matter? She'd be right after all?" Miku asked as she continued to paint.

There was a brief moment of silence before Hibiki spoke up "Fuck you Miku," However her insult went ignored "by the way are you going to be done with that picture anytime soon?"

"Hm...No, but that reminds me todays the day Tsubasa's CD is released!"

"Yep!"

"Why don't you just download it illegally like everyone else?"

"Because downloading things illegally off the Internet is something the sky would do, and everyone knows that CD's are symbols!" Hibiki screamed. There was a pause before Miku responded "whatever, go waste 25.00 on a plastic disk see if I care~"

"And you shouldn't," Hibiki said

"And who knows, if you're lucky they'll still have it in-stock by the time you arrive~"

Hibiki froze before running off, muttering "crap" like a mantra as she ran.

Miku gazed at the direction her best friend had gone and thought ("Idiot.")

...

"CD...Symbol~" Hibiki chanted as she ran. The people around her either ignored it or looked at her funny, but she either didn't notice or didn't care

("Now that i think about it, where does all my money come from?") She thought as she turned the corner ("If I remember correctly dad left and no one would hire mom...grandma couldn't work either because of how incredibly old she was,") she thought. However her thoughts were cut short when she noticed something strange...

("Why does it smell weird?") She wondered "oh..." she muttered as she noticed the carbon around her.

("There's no doubt about it, this has to be noise!") she realized ("That or everyone on this street decided to burn themselves, but then it would smell like burning flesh, and when you think about it, how come the people and cars I ran passed on my way here didn't notice this?") she wondered, but her thoughts were cut off when she heard a scream.

...

Remember what we talked about at the beginning of the story?

Well guess what time it is!

"Tell me about the situation" The blue haired _Broken Ace _named Tsubasa Kazanari asked as she ran into the base. Everyone was hard at work doing their jobs and the unit's leader was doing his best to look badass. Whether or not this was intentional will never be known.

"Were trying to find out what's happening using our computers!" _Satellite Character_ #1 Aoi Tomosato replied as she pressed buttons.

"It's not working out real well..." _Satellite Character_ #2 Sakuya Fujitaka added as he also pressed buttons.

"Do you at least know where the noise are?!" Tsubasa yelled

"Don't yell at us!" they both cried out, upset that they were being yelled at.

"Jesus just use the Noise detection equipment!" the _Baddass _Genjuro Kazanari roared.

("Why am I here again?") The _Sexy Scientist _Ryoko Sakurai wondered.

...

"Hurry little girl, or the noise will get us!" she cried as she pulled the little girl along. The scream had come from this little girl who was all alone for some reason, and Hibiki being the kind of person she was, decided to help her.

"But I'm already running as fast as I can!" the little girl cried

"Don't talk back to me!"

The consequence had been noise chasing them (but they were going at at least a mile an hour from what she saw), and as a result Hibiki had high tailed it out of there. Now they were running through an alleyway, and hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't run into any noise.

"Alright, well turn left an- god dammit!" Hibiki cried as she noticed the noise that had been waiting to ambush them.

Suddenly she had an epiphany, and grabbed the little girl before leaping into the canal that was right in front of them (which was most likely connected to the sewer), and swam to the other side.

Eventually the two reached what appeared to be a power plant. Hibiki had long realized that little girls generally couldn't run very fast and had resorted to carrying her, but that would only make her tiered much faster.

They were only delaying the inevitable.

Suddenly Hibiki collapsed, she was exhausted! However looking back she noticed the noise and remembered _her _words _"Don't accept death!"_

"I got an idea" Hibiki puffed "well hide in this abandoned power plant I'm sure the noise won't find us there!"

"Wait, but we know that logic's BS, I mean they ambushed us back at that alleyway?"

"Fuck you you're like 5, what do you know about running away from danger!" Hibiki shot back as she got up and headed into the plant dragging the little girl with her. She began looking for stairs that would take her and her companion to the top of any random building they were attached to. They found one and Hibiki (with the girl clutching to her back) began to climb.

("I'll defiantly save you!") She thought ("Just like _she _did for me!")

The two finally reached the top, where Hibiki finally collapsed from exhaustion. "I'm sorry, I can't run anymore..." she huffed out, gasping for air, "But we should be fine up here,"

"Are we going to die?!"

Hibiki sat up, still feeling rather winded and shoke her head, but then she noticed what was behind them ("Son of a bitch, I spoke to soon how did we not notice them?!")

The noise.

The little girl grabbed into Hibiki's shoulder, (While our heroine thought that it was out of instinct the little girl was actually planning on using her as a human shield) and whimpered as the noise got closer.

("There must be something...there must be something I can do!?") Hibiki thought, and also began to clutch the girl tightly.

"DON'T ACCEPT DEATH!" Hibiki shouted, but the little girl was probably to petrified with fear to hear her.

Maybe it was the fear, the adrenalin rush, or just something she thought up at the spur of the moment, but for some reason Hibiki remembered those words...the words she heard her savior sing on that day.

A song began to well up inside her, and much like a new born baby, she set it free!

_Bao wishau lastiao Gungnir tru~_

The result was a brilliant orange light that filled the night sky.

...

"We've detected things!" #1 cried out

"There is also another powerful signal in addition to the noise!" #2 added

They were still pressing buttons.

"Compare it to the records, quickly!" a random voice called out

It was Ryoko Sakurai who did the comparison, and quite frankly she was shocked with what she found "c-could this be, a Aufwachenschlagen?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"A what?" someone asked

"A Symphogear morons." she replied

"Oh," everyone looked enlightened, and then someone called out "I thought she meant penis!"

"Dammit Tom shut up and do your job!" Genjuro shouted. Just then the computer found a match and displayed it on the main monitor. "GUNGNIR?!" he cried out, and slammed his hands on his desk. He was sure the only GUNGNIR belonged to _The Ace _Kanade Amou, but then she died...by exploding...

Well he was convinced that Tsubasa may have been exaggerating.

Speaking of Tsubasa, she seemed absolutely shocked, horrified even, and without a word ran out of the room. Genjuro had a pretty god idea where she was heading to.

However someone was surprised for a different reason.

("Is it them?!, are they trying something now of all times?!")

...

Hibiki was confused, and she felt a little tingly.

("Why is there a Laser coming out of my chest?")

However, suddenly that stinginess turned into an incredible agonizing pain, and she promptly got on all fours. Growling like some sort of wild animal as her canines began to get sharper and grow larger.

("oh god! This hurts more than that time I got stabbed by a flying rock!")

Suddenly music started playing, and if Hibiki wasn't experiencing horrible agonizing pain she may have thought it was catchy~

Things suddenly got a lot more painful as random machinery began to pump in and out of her body, but by that point she had blacked out for a few seconds, and the machines settled leaving her with what appeared to be powered armor.

Suddenly had the urge to break stuff and watch things bleed.

She wanted to **KILL THEM ALL!**

This was the day were Hibiki Tachibana's life changed forever.


	3. AN

**A/N: I like this series, don't judge me!**

**I decided to first finish some school work before updating.**

**Maybe i'll revamp the entire thing while i'm at it.**

**none the less I hope to update soon!**

**So see you soon~**


End file.
